Sapphire
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Ever since the day they'd met he blazed like a fire in her heart. White-hot and consuming. She, a slow burning encompassing blaze, one he could never hope to put out. Two flames collide, burn brightly, and smolder for a long, looong time. NarutoxBlackfire! Rated M for language and implied lemons, angst, violence, etc.


**A/N: Alright, first things first. This is AU and entirely non canon. Something of a oneshot, albeit gritty. Not sure if this is worth continuing, but I felt the need to put it out there, not my usual thing. Hope you like it!**

_"It's been a long time..."_

_~Sapphire._

**Sapphire**

Blackfire was furious.

Actually, scratch that.

She was pissed the hell off!

Was it so wrong to want to have a little fun on earth? Granted, she might've gone about it the wrong way, but still! Alright, fine! She tried to do in her sister, tried to marry her off to a hideous and grotesque alien, but still! Did she really deserve to be locked up for that? Maybe so. Maybe she ought to just sit her and wait out her sentence. Like hell! Seething, impotent in her rage, chafing against her bonds, the former grand ruler to the Tamaranean throne could only sit and fume in her cell. She was unable to do anything but plot her revenge as days dragged on into weeks and weeks into months, interrupted only by occasional meal and the bitter hate-filled words of the guards between the beatings. But she would escape. She would have her revenge. She would. She swore she would.

She never did.

As the months trickled on, and she felt herself grow weaker, the beatings grew worse. She took them in silence, her power sealed by these infernal shackles binding her arms and legs. They threw her back into the cell when they were finished with her, uncaring for her wounds. And then one day, after the beatings, her midday meal didn't come. Startled by the sudden change in what had become the only constant in her life, she cast a glance for the bars; as though her food would magically materialized just beyond the bars.

What she found instead was light.

Bright light, harsh light, forcing her to turn her head away and into the wall, lest she be blinded. Footsteps reached her ears. Crisp, booted footfalls, descending the stone staircase leading toward her cell. Her guards, a pair of men playing guards, abandoned their game and fumbled to attention. Was that a glimmer of fear in their eyes just now?

"At ease, gentlemen." A voice like liquid soothed, reverberating across the halls. Blackfire quelled the urge to turn toward it. She trained her eyes on the wall with gusto, determined not to give her tormentors the sweet satisfaction of seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. The fear. And still the booted steps came closer, drawing near with a slow, inexorable pace. At last, they stopped, just outside her cell. A sharp intake of breath was the only reward for her silence.

"Blackfire?"

At the mention of her name, she couldn't hel but turn, harsh onyx orbs cutting across him.

He was handsome enough, to be sure. Blue eyes, blond hair, whiskered cheeks, a body chiseled and scared from years of rigorous training. Wrapped in a simple garment that managed to be both flowing and ulbiquious at the same time. Blue eyes the color of winter skies peered at her inquisitively, drinking her in, assessing her bruised and battered body. She hadn't even the strength to spit at him. She felt that familiar, cold dread as the guards unlocked her cell, but this time, this time they did not enter. The stranger stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locked it. He took her chin in his hand, turned her head from side to side. There was no harshness to be found in the movement. If anything, there was a strange gentleness. For a moment, _just a moment_ she thought she saw a measure of mercy in his eyes.

"Kami," He muttered, his voice slipping momentarily slipping into a language she recognized as Japanese. "You poor creature. What have they done to you?"

She regarded him with intent, her eyes flicking back and forth between and the guards. What was this? Some sort of trick? An illusion? A deception, so that she might lower her guard, only to be struck again? She grew tense in preparation for a blow that never came. She was seeing things. She had to be seeing things. This wasn't real. _It wasn't._

The stranger noticed her sudden anxiety.

"Leave us." He snapped, his eyes never leaving her. The guards lingered a moment, uncertain. Until he glared bloody red daggers at them. Stumbling, fumbling over one another in their haste to escape, they scrambled from the depths of the dungeon, the door jarring shut behind them. He remained silent for half a heartbeat nothing and she took it as an opportunity to scrutinized him. The cloak he wore wasn't nearly as large as she'd assumed it to be; he was quite slender beneath its folds. He withdrew an arm from within those folds and laid it across her back, stroking those matted ravens locks tenderly. _Lovingly._

She shivered.

"You." Blackfire mumbled incoherently, fumbling with the words as he knelt before her. "Why are you here?"

Blue, sorrow-filled eyes peered back at her inquisitively.

At length, he replied:

"You don't look happy to see me." he said softly. "Why is that?"

"You shouldn't be here." Blackfire struggled to comprehend what her senses were trying to tell her; because he was _here_ even when he shouldn't be. She could see him, hear him, feel him. Even his scent swelled in her nostrils, a strange mixture of ramen and singed flesh. But he shouldn't be here. He couldn't be here. It wasn't possible.

"You're...You're dead." She whispered up at him. "I saw you _die."_

"There are many forms of immortality." He smiled and the gesture was warm as lava glow, but his eyes blazed with fire. "Now, hold still." She winced as he set to work on her shoulders, patiently knitting the flesh back together with his power. She bit her lip until she tasted blood as he re-located her left shoulder, followed by her right. And just when she thought she couldn't take it _anymore_ when she was absolutely certain she would scream, his lips were there to silence her. Her pain perished within his mouth, her white-hot agony transformed into a swelling passion that transcended time and space itself. It was changed, alongsiide her cries of pain and suffering, to whimpers of pleasure and delight. Because this was more than a mere kiss.

Energy coursed through his lips and into _her_ burgeoning her frail frame. Emaciated from months of malnourishment, a healthy flush returned to her skin, her hair regaining its luster. Black eyes blazed as life came back to them, her arms and legs writhing within the confines of her shackles. It wasn't long at all before the broken Tamaranean found herself refreshed and restored. The same could not be said of the blond. By the time he pulled away he was trembling, exhausted by the energies required to restore her strength. He'd taken all her pain inside of his body, traded his strength for her weakness. Blackfire felt a touch of sympathy for him. Hed done all that for her, and she was still going to suffer by the day's end.

"Why?" she asked him, at a loss for words. "Why are you here?"

Taking a deep breath, the blond steadied himself. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care, pulling her up with him. She stood unsteadily, her legs threatening collapse. He placed a pale hand to her cheek, struggling with his breathing-with her pain-a moment longer before finally speaking.

"I'm here to secure your release."

"What?" She demanded to know. "Why?"

"You've saved my life countless times aleady." A key was inserted to the locks governing the length of her ams then the shackles shelving her legs. "I'm just trying to return the favor." Beneath her tan skin, the flushing of Blackfire's face was like a slow burning forest fire. One time! She'd rescued him from that bloodthirsty mob _one time, _taken him away from that god-awful planet, and he was still, determined to make it up to her. He was insufferable! So what if she'd taken him under her wing! It wasn't like she owned him anything! But he just kept following after her, like a little lost puppy. Breaking her out of jail, constantly seeking her praise, and even trying to win her affections on multiple occasions. Well, he'd certainly succeeded in the latter.

Blackfire rubbed her wrists, relieved to find that they were still strong despite months of captivity.

"So...what am I supposed to call you this time?" she knew of his odd habit, he was always thingking up new aliases for himself.

"That's a good question." The figure responded. "Naruto, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Demon-spawn...I suppose I can't be using those anymore now, can I? Hmm...How about this one?"He flicked his hand, twice, snapping and clicking his thumb and forefingers togehter. Seconds later, twin orbs of blazing blue flame, glowing discus of energy, consumed his palms. Not quite azure, nor cerulean. More akin to the color of his eyes. The color of...

_"Sapphire."_

As though reading her mind, a small smile tugged the blonde's features.

"Sapphire?" Blackfire asked archly._ "Now_ you're just showing off."

Naruto grinned.

"I learned from the best."

Blackfire held her tongue. He'd just broken her out of jail, after all. She'd cut him some slack. This time. She offered him her arm and he promptly accepted it _and more_ pulling her into a heated kiss. She almost flushed at his brazen behavior, even as his hand dipped a shade lower than they should have. A small tic mark formed above her eye as his fingers dug in, giving her rear a firm, appreciative squeeze. _Cheeky little fox! _Drawing herself back, Blackfire disentangled herself from his arms long enough to skewer him on her glare.

"I suppose you did, didn't you?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to flush. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ahahaha...sorry. I just haven't seen you in such a long time, ya know?" His eyes darkened flickered remnants of a haunted past flitting through his gaze. "I was...lonely." It was the same look he'd worn when she had first taken pity on him, all those years ago. She'd forgotten just how much he depended on her presence for solace since then. Her gaze softening, she laid a hand against his cheek. Such an act was out of character for one such as her, but she'd never been able to help herself around him.

"Sorry." Blackfire whispered, hating herself for each moment of agony she'd given him in her abscence.

It was like flicking a switch.

Naruto brightened at once, his head jerking up and down in a rapid motion.

"Whoa, hey, its alright." He insisted. "I just missed you, is all."

"Well, we'll have to change that once you break me out, won't we?" she kissed him then; softly, slowly, sweetly, drawing out each and every moment, as she savored the feel of his body against hers. Yes, it had been a long time. Such a long time. So long, she'd nearly forgotten what it felt like. His hips, grinding against hers, his lips, savoring the sweet spot on her neck...god, it made her warm just thinking about it...

"Ah...Blackfire?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably leave." Naruto nervously indicated the nearby wall. "The guards are probably going to return soon...

"Oh."

Flushing, she raised a hand in unison with his own. But not before her lips nibbled on his ear.

"Soon as we find a place to say_...you're all mine."_

Naruto shuddered as his palm pulsed in tandem with her own.

Black and blue fury burned the prsion white and the world trembled.

**A/N: *Flush* What is with me and stories like this? I hope I wrote Blackfire's character correctly. Hope you liked it! Figured the title Sapphire would work well for Naruto. Starfire. Blackfire. Sapphire? Sounds about right to me. Just a little something something to satisfy those Teen Titan fans out there. Naruto's really attached to Blackfire because she saved him from a mob back in Konoha. Majorly out of charcater for her, hmm? One can only wonder jus why she, of all people would do such a thing. ****Anywho, I'm off to work now and I look forward to reading your reviews upon my return. I sincerely hope you liked it so...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**

**R&R! =D **


End file.
